


Counting Stars

by GrinningFlowers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Park Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WinterFrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningFlowers/pseuds/GrinningFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running from a disgruntled security guard Loki and Bucky hide away in the city park where things get intimate quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastic_cello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/gifts).



> I apologize because this was all I could come up with and it branches off of a story I had planned. Also I'm really not quite sure if this is domestic or not, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

“We really do need to stop doing that,” Loki spoke, breath coming in heavy gasps as he clutched his knees, having just outrun the security guard that’d caught he and Bucky spray painting the side of a building’s wall. Loki was less upset about them being caught for a third time and more upset about not being able to finish the damn thing.

 

“No, we need to continue, and just not get interrupted,” was Bucky’s response, pulling out his cigarettes and lighting himself one, soon shaking the box in Loki’s direction in an offering.

 

Loki rolled his eyes and took it, Bucky taking the chance to do the most intimate way of lighting it, using his own still placed between his pink lips, it slightly difficult and lasting longer than it would’ve with the lighter. It was something Bucky had always tried to do, Loki having only just started allowing it since they finally got past their idiotic dance of “maybe, maybe not” and started dating.

 

“You’ll use any chance you can get to get near me, won’t you?”

 

“Of course,” Bucky grinned before grabbing Loki’s wrist and walking with him out from the alley where they’d been hiding, towards the decently sized city park.

 

“Oh this is excellent, because hiding in plain sight is a perfect tactic when running from the police.”

 

“Shut up, he left ages ago, probably went out for donuts to try and forget two teenagers outsmarted him.” As he spoke, Bucky’s hand slid down to gently take Loki’s, the brunette smiling over his shoulder at him.

 

“If you say so. Why exactly are we even going here?”

 

“Just wait, all right?” He eventually let Loki’s hand go and jogged a ways up the cobblestone path, branching off from it after a few oak trees and going to the worn picnic table out in the grass, throwing his cigarette away while he went.

 

“You have something idiotic planned, don’t you?”

 

“Idiotic? No. Something that’ll easily get me laid tonight? Yes.”

 

“Your confidence is endearing and aggravating,” Loki chuckled, putting out his own cigarette and following the path his boyfriend had taken. Soon walking up to the table that Bucky was now sprawled out awkwardly on. “How exactly will make me want to have sex with you?”

 

“Because it;s disgustingly romantic, now come here,” he opened his arms sideways, to allow Loki to crawl into the tattooed arms, soon lying atop him. “Now look up, all right?”

 

Loki raised his head and immediately smiled, innumerable stars shining above them, the beautiful sky being the proof of their small town life.

 

“After we graduate, are you going to room with me at Snowstill?”

 

“Of course, who else would put up with my need to draw on every surface?” Bucky laughed, pressing his nose into Loki’s messy hair, inhaling briefly as he always did.

 

“The school is about art I highly doubt anyone else you boarded with would be angry with you, they’d probably think you were unique and amazing.”

 

“Are you saying I’m not unique and amazing?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and pushed against Bucky’s face, only to have his wrist grabbed once again and have a gentle kiss pressed to the palm of his hand.

 

“You’re right, this is disgustingly romantic,” Loki eventually spoke crawling even more over Bucky so he could now straddle him, hands placed on the strong chest beneath him. “I should punish you for making me see such things.”

 

Bucky’s hands found their common home on Loki’s hips, giving them a light a squeeze, “What exactly is my punishment?”

 

“You have to buy me coffee, a pumpkin latte in the morning-”

 

“As you wish.”

 

“-and you have to let me sketch you for our final project.”

 

Bucky scowled at that, “Why? I hate it when you sketch me. You drawing everything perfectly and don’t forget any details.”

 

“How is that a bad thing?”

 

“Because if I have a fucking zit you’re going to draw it and shade it and make it stand out!”

 

Loki threw his head back, shoulders shaking with amusement and laughter at Bucky’s pissy expression. “That was once! And the flaws of a person just make them more interesting,” he leaned down and pressed their lips together, the faint taste of nicotine still on their lips. Bucky’s scowled dissipated at that, his gloved hand coming up to cradle the back of Loki’s head as he deepened the gentle touch into something far more passionate. A soft moan came from Loki, spurring Bucky into unbuttoning Loki’s jeans and tugging his sweater up.

 

It didn’t take long for them to only be in their underwear, breath coming in huffs as continued to caress one another on the table, Bucky soon reaching down to slip up off Loki’s briefs.

 

“Wait, wait,” Loki grabbed Bucky’s now bare hand, cheeks flushed, “Are we honestly going to be having sex in a park?”

 

“Yes, because you look perfect here,” the brunette grasped the briefs once more, tugging them down and letting Loki’s erection free, making him gasp and shiver. Bucky reached down and gently took Loki in hand, beginning to stroke him slowly while he stared up at Loki’s quickly pleasure-contorted face.

 

Loki breathed out soft sighs and moans, beginning to rock his hips into Bucky’s hand. He tried his best to ignore Bucky’s intense stare, the one he always used when they touched each other like this until he was having Loki, it was almost as if he were memorizing every little detail of Loki, like he didn’t want to forget a second of their intimate moments. But like always it led to Loki opening his eyes, pupils blow wide, and looking back down at him, cheeks feeling warmer as Bucky gained a smile and began to pump him faster.

 

He suddenly stopped the touches, Loki unable to keep himself from whining at the loss of contact, causing Bucky to grin and flip their positions, “Calm down, we’re going onto something better.” He reached down to grab his discarded jeans, quickly revealing a package of lube and tearing the top off with his teeth.

 

“Are you always prepared?” Loki’s voice was strained, but there was laughter in it as Bucky broke away to squirt out some of the lube onto his fingers.

 

“With you I am, and like I said, I planned to get laid tonight.”

 

“Did you want us to get caught so you could take me here?”

 

“I just wanted to take you here, it didn’t matter if we were running or not, though I had hoped for something better than just counting stars on a table,” he kept his eyes trained on Loki’s face while he spoke, lowering his hand to begin stroking and prodding at Loki’s entrance, Loki letting out a surprised gasp at the cold appendage. “Relax, Loki.”

 

Loki gave a quick nod, biting his lower lip as Bucky began to massage him open, soon slipping one, then two fingers into his tight entrance. Loki’s legs fell open, chest beginning to rise with quicker intakes of air, “Bucky…”

 

“Does it feel good?” he asked, adding a third finger in Loki, soon twisting and thrusting them in and out of the trembling man beneath him.

 

“Yes,” he whispered, closing his eyes and beginning to rock with Bucky’s thrusting fingers, them soon being replaced by his slicked up cock. With a pleased gasp Loki reached up and gripped Bucky’s shoulders, hand covering the large star tattoo on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Loki bit his lip hard than before, trying to keep the loud cries of pleasure welling in the back of his throat at bay a little longer as he moved with Bucky’s hard thrusts, soon digging his nails into the man above him. The silence only made Bucky work harder though, the man beginning to angle each thrust, trying to hit the spot both of them knew would make Loki scream. With just a few more thrusts, Loki was doing exactly that, arching and writhing in his pleasure beneath Bucky, a smug smile soon tugging at the brunette’s lips which he soon pressed against Loki’s again.

 

“Faster,” Loki pleaded quietly through pants as Bucky moved back, letting out a stream of profanities when he hit that spot once more. They were moving together, the scratch of wood against Loki’s bare back flowing together with the bliss he was experiencing, carrying him closer and closer to the edge. Loki cursed again, hips bucking up to meet Bucky’s, both moaning louder than before, the damp night air being filled with the cries and smells of sex. And with one last whisper of each other’s name the climaxed, Loki’s vision whiting out before he fell back, head dropping back against the unforgiving wood of the table. They both breathed heavily, Loki groaning softly as Bucky collapsed on him, the latter panting and laughing at the same time.  

 

“That was...interesting.”

 

“I think I have splinters in my back, James.”

 

“The price of excellent sex,” he grinned, gifting Loki’s hip a gentle pat, before pulling Loki into a warm embrace, tucking his boyfriend’s head beneath his stubbled chin with the affectionate murmur of “sleep.” Both gladly followed the instruction, somehow finding it perfectly acceptable to sleep nude on a park table with sweat and come drying on their chilling skin.

* * *

 

They slept until the early morning, only waking up as the soft sound of sprinklers beginning was heard and water was sprayed across their naked forms.

 

“Shit!” Bucky shouted, rolling off the table and grabbing his clothes, “Loki we gotta go!”

 

“Really? I thought we would stay and enjoy a cold morning shower!” Loki snapped, gathering up his own clothing, soon running towards the park entrance with Bucky, who somehow found the situation amusing if his large smile was anything to go by. “Sometimes I hate you, I  hope  you understand that!”

 

“I do and I find it adorable!”

* * *

 

“You are incredibly lucky that this was the weekend my parents were out,” Loki hissed as he led Bucky through the halls of his house, it being closer than his boyfriend’s and luckily having clothes they could both wear. He grabbed a towel as they past the hall closet, wiping himself down quickly before throwing it to Bucky.

 

“You act like I wouldn’t still walk through here naked if they were here. And don’t be mad,” his arms wrapped around Loki, putting the towel atop his shoulder while they both still headed to the grumpy teen’s bedroom, “it was a pleasant experience. You can now say you went streaking too! That’s something most college kids only dream about doing and you’ve already accomplished it.”

 

“That wasn’t on my bucket list, James,” Loki snorted, slipping out of the embrace to go to his dresser and pull on some sweatpants and a sweater. “Go into Thor’s room and get some of his jeans, but no shirts, got it?”

 

“What? Why?” Bucky raised a brow, stopping drying off his arms and smiling a bit suggestively at Loki, “Are you planning something?”

 

“No. What could I even do with both of us wearing things? And it’s because I’m going to draw you now and you have a beautiful collarbone that I don’t want obscured by clothes. Plus your hair is lovely when it’s wet.”

 

“Of course that’s what you want right now,” he sighed, but there was amusement in it, Bucky soon exiting and returning with a pair of tight jeans hanging low on his hips in a way that was meant to be teasing. And Loki did admire the given view for a few moments before motioning Bucky to the bed and seating himself on the artist’s stool in his room.

 

“I think I’ll call this...Slippery When Wet.”

 

“You’re going to name this after a Bon Jovi album?”

 

“Yes, now stay still,” Loki reached over to his desk to get his sketchpad and charcoal, soon beginning to draw, a smile forming on his thin, red lips naturally. “You look fantastic like this. I should force you to always look like this when I sketch you.”

 

“I don’t need to take this, I can leave,” Bucky threatened, but he continued to stay still and tried to keep the smile off his handsome features.

 

“Please don’t, you are my inspiration after all,” Loki replied absently, sketching quickly and glancing between the pad and Bucky’s face, stopping briefly at the man’s affectionate expression. “What?”

  
“Nothing, just keep at it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if Bucky is out of character, I did not mean for that to happen and I sincerely apologize.
> 
> This is kind of a branch of a college AU I had/have been planning and this was back when Bucky and Loki were still in high school, but at the end of their senior year.
> 
> I also feel like I could have written more to this but I didn't want to bore anyone. I'm also sure that it is obvious that I don't write porn often.


End file.
